


Pawnee, Indiana

by Emeraldwoman



Series: Campaign Trail [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Parks and Recreation, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwoman/pseuds/Emeraldwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snippets from the campaign trail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawnee, Indiana

“Captain Rogers, welcome to Pawnee!”

Steve smiled. The Midwest Regional Parks Director smiled. Sam watched them radiate blonde American goodwill at each other and wondered who would blink first. It was Steve.

Huh.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Ms Knope. I've heard great things about your work out here.”

“Leslie! Please, call me Leslie, everyone does.”

“Then I’m Steve, Leslie.”

“Great! Ben, honey, come say hi to Steve.”

The wiry, brown-haired man jerked forward as if he was moving on badly-greased railway tracks. His outstretched arm was stuck in a rigid ninety-degree angle, his face frozen in a rictus grin. The moment before his palm could touch Steve’s, he veered away and collapsed into a chair. 

“Nope,” Mayor Wyatt muttered. “Nope, nope.”

“Nice try, honey!” Leslie said. “Really great effort!” She lowered her voice. “He’s a big fan. Huge. So! You’re here to cut down Old Peculiar!”

“Yes, ma’am. Get a few pictures, meet some of the great people of your town.”

“Oh, Pawnee has without a doubt some of the greatest Americans that have ever lived. Or will ever live, probably.”

Sam wasn’t sure about that. He’d seen the murals.

“Also the best breakfast,” Leslie added. “You can’t leave without breakfast.”

“No, ma’am, I won’t. My first job today is to open the new library, so maybe after-“

“No,” Leslie said. The sunny smile had slid off her face like bacon off a tilted plate.

Steve blinked. “Ma’am?”

“That’s not a good idea,” she said. Sam would have suspected a joke, but she seemed completely earnest. “The old library was bad. The new one is a gateway to hell. The people there will eat your soul.”

“You mean… the librarians?”

“Yes. Shhhh.” Leslie leaned in. “She might _hear_ you.”

Sam had heard enough. “We’d better get started, sir,” he said. “We don’t want to be late for the good people of Pawnee. Thank you for the warm welcome, Ms Knope, Mayor Wyatt.”

Later, after the flames had died down and Tammy Swanson had been detained by the Secret Service, Steve brushed the soot out of Sam’s hair and handed him a beer. 

“Thank you for not saying she told us so,” Sam said.

“Sure,” Steve said, and grinned. “Read you a bedtime story?”


End file.
